


preservation instincts

by defcontwo



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, so your complete lack of a preservation instinct out there, that’s a known thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	preservation instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this beautiful fanart](http://damianwaynessketchbook.tumblr.com/post/61828445207).

"Damnit, everyone’s gonna blame me if you get yourself fucked up."

Tim snorts, wincing at how the movement stretches at his split cheek. He's going to need stitches, which will be a hell of a thing to have to explain if anyone asks after it. “I wasn’t aware you gave a shit what everyone thought of you.”

Jason swipes away the blood, tugging off his gauntlets before reaching into his utility belt for his medical kit. “I don’t.”

"And yet," Tim says, kicking back at the brick wall behind him idly, "here you are."

Jason doesn’t answer, shoulders tight with resentment, with an annoyed look that speaks volumes. Jason has always been entirely too predictable with his emotions once you know where to look and how to read him, and Tim has learned how to read Jason backwards and forwards.

"I think everyone knows me a little better than that."

"Oh, so your complete lack of a preservation instinct out there, that’s a known thing?" Jason huffs out.

Tim raises an eyebrow and Jason clucks at him. “Will you stop fucking moving your face around like that, it’s making my job harder. Just be still.”

"How else am I going to express my complete disbelief at those words coming out of your mouth? Pot meet kettle, Jaybird."

"Call me that again and I’ll poke your eye out with this needle."

“ _Jaybird_.”

Jason groans but finishes up the stitches, studiously avoiding Tim’s gaze.

"I knew it!" Tim crows.

"You’re the most incredible little shit, Red Robin."

"Yeah," Tim says, leaning up on his tiptoes to place a quick kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth, gloved hand tugging at Jason's lapel. "So you’ve told me. And yet."

"Here I am," Jason says. "Must be my low self-preservation instinct."

Tim grins and it’s a little lop-sided. “Well, that makes two of us, Hood.”


End file.
